GreatVision Song Contest 16
|presenters = Verka Serduchka Zlata Ognevich |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = NTU |interval = | entries = 63 | debut = | return = B&H | withdraw = | map year = G16 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 16, often referred to as GVSC 16 will be sixteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in the Ukraine after The Hardkiss won the fifteenth edition. It will be the first time that will hosted the contest. NTU chose Arena Lviv to serve as the host venue for the edition while Verka Serduchka and Zlata Ognevich were selected as the presenters. Location : For further information see Lviv Lviv is a city in western Ukraine that was once a major population centre of the Halych-Volyn Principality, the Crown of the Kingdom of Poland, the Habsburg Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria, and later the capital of Lwów Voivodeship during the Second Polish Republic. Formerly capital of the historical region of Galicia, Lviv is now regarded as one of the main cultural centres of today's Ukraine. The historical heart of Lviv with its old buildings and cobblestone streets has survived Soviet and Nazi occupation during World War II largely unscathed. The city has many industries and institutions of higher education such as Lviv University and Lviv Polytechnic. Lviv is also a home to many world-class cultural institutions, including a philharmonic orchestra and the famous Lviv Theatre of Opera and Ballet. The historic city centre is on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Lviv celebrated its 750th anniversary with a son et lumière in the city centre in September 2006. Bidding phase At the same day after their victory, NTU announced that there will be A Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Four cities and five venues has confirm thier interest to host the sixteenth edition. The host city was revealed along with the theme presentation on the 17th August 2016. Key Host venue Format Semi Final allocation draw Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Did not qualify from the semi final Past participant that will not participate|}} The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 20th August 2016 at the headquarters of Lviv. The six pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning fifty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. All three semi-finals will have nineteen countries, in each of them seven countries will qualified directly to the grand final and one countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the last remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of twenty-eight countries in the Grand Final. The six pots were the following: New Qualification The GBU council discusses currently the introduction of a third semi-final in the contest. Instead of a quarter final order a PQ-round. The GBU want to keep for each participant the same chance for qualify to the Grand final, the new system would work as follows: * 3 Semi-finals with 19 countries, in each of them eight countries will directly qualified to the Grand Final and one country will qualified to Second Chance. In each of them only the 19 countries and the 2 countries of the Big 6(Pre-qualified countries) will be able to vote, but others can vote toö as a Rest of the World jury. * The Grand final have for the first time 30 spots, six of them are the BIG 6(Pre-qualified countries) the others are the 24 semi-finals qualifiers. In the Final all participants of the edition are able and must vote. On the 16th August 2016 the GBU council came to the result that a introduction of a third semi-final is decided, this new format will use for the next editions as well. New voting features For the second time a Rest of the World jury will be introduced in the contest. The jury will not be included in either the jury or the televoting and will be announced as a separate voter by the presenters at the start of the voting. Viewers from the countries that are not participating will be able to cast their votes and the countries will receive another set of points. The Rest of the World jury will be introduced in the Final as well in both semi-finals. Running order Participating countries Sixty-three countries have confirm their interest of participation in the sixteenth edition. American Samoa, Brazil, China, Hong Kong, Namibia, Saudi Arabia, Suriname and Svalbard will make their debut in the contest. Meanwhile Armenia return after eleven, Azerbaijan return after ten, Lithuania return after six, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Cyprus and Lebanon after five, Mexico and Portugal will return after three editions, Philippines and Sri Lanka return after two editions, New Zealand and Vatican City after a break of one edition to the contest. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries in the thrid semi-final Countries voting in the thrid semi-final |}} Eleven countries, however announced their withdrawal from the contest Algeria, Belarus, Colombia, Croatia, Greenland, Hungary, Pakistan, Scotland, Switzerland, Trinidad and Tobago and Venezuela will withdraw from the contest. Returning artists Katy Perry will return for a second time, this time for American Samoa. Meanwhile, Rombai will return for Argentina. For Austria will Conchita return for the third time. Avril Lavigne will return for Canada four a fourth time. MØ will return for a second time, this time as a solo singer for Denmark. Meanwhile Coldplay return for a third time to the competition. Also SHY'M will return for a second time for France. Sarah Connor will return for a second time to the competition for Germany. For Japan return Perfume for a fourth time. Zara Larsson will also return the contest, this time for Jersey, it´s her fourth participation for her fourth country. Also Zhanar Dugalov return for a second time to the competition for Kazakhstan. Meanwhile, Dua Lipa returns to the competition for a third time, this time for Kosovo, after her previously participations in the twelfth edition and fifteenth edition both for Wales. Francesca Michielin returns to the competition for San Marino, after her previously participation in the seventh edition for Italy. South Korea will be represent by CL, she already participate for Japan as member of the girl group 2NE1. Also Within Temptation returns to the competition for The Netherlands a second time. Meanwhile, Selena Gomez returns to the competition for the United States, after her previously participation in the tenth edition together with Zedd for Germany. Vatican City will be represent by Annalisa again. Meanwhile Ella Eyre returns to the competition for Wales, after her previously participation in the twelfth edition for Northern Ireland. Margaret returns to the competition for Wolin. Results Semi Final 1 and will also vote in this semi-final. Eight songs will qualified to the final. The eight songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi Final 2 and will also vote in this semi-final. Eight songs will qualified to the final. The eight songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi Final 3 and will also vote in this semi-final. Eight songs will qualified to the final. The eight songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Grand Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. For the first time , , , , the and qualified and participate in a Grand Final. reached after nine, after four editions, after two editions and , , , the and the reached after one edition the Grand Final again. Incidents Armenian and Cypriot disqualification On the 8th September 2016 the HoD of the Cyprus Broadcasting Corporation (CyBC) announced that she resings in this Edition, without given a reason about this decision. Unfortunately, this led to the disqualification of the country. Also her second country Armenia will also disqualifed. Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members These countries miss the submission time and didn´t make any statements about a participation so they all withdraw from the 16th edition. The HoD will be marked as inactive and the their countries will be taken by them but if they didn´t tell me any plans to return, the countries will be free again in the 17th edition. * * * * * * * * * * * Withdrawing countries * : ENTV announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD and could return with a new HoD this or next edition. * : BTRC first announced that Belarus send a representative, but on the 6th August 2016 the HoD announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD and could return with a new HoD this or next edition. The HoD will hange and join with Russia. * : Canal 1 announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : HRT announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD and could return with a new HoD this or next edition. * : KNR and the HoD announced the greenlandic withdraw in the contest, because of the bad results in previous endtions and will replaced with American Samoa. * : MR announced the withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will hange and join with New Zealand. * : PBC announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : BBC One Scotland announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : SRG SSR first announced that Switzerland send a representative, but than the HoD announced they want to withdraw under the old HoD could return with a new HoD this or next edition. * : CNC3 announced the withdraw from the edition, because the HoD has no more time in future participations. * : Venevision announced that they want to withdraw under the old HoD nd could return with a new HoD this or next edition. The HoD will hange and join with Vatican City. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons Taylor Swift TBA TBA Taťána Kuchařová Foxes (German and Northern Irish representative in the first edition and tenth edition) Ilse DeLange TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Zhang Liangying TBA TBA TBA Rachel Platten (Runner-up of the fourteenth edition) Acacia Clark Broods (New Zealand representative in the seventh edition and fourteenth edition) TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Lena Meyer-Landrut (Winner of the sixth edition) Alan Dawa Dolma Natalia Kelly TBA TBA Calum Scott (British representative in the fourteenth edition) Ira Losco (Maltese representative in the fifteenth edition) Alan Carr TBA TBA TBA Guy Berryman TBA Aaron Yan Raya Abirached TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Shawn Mendes (Canadian representative in the fifteenth edition) HyunA (Korean representative as member of 4minute in the fourteenth edition) TBA Nick Bracks TBA TBA Kelly Osbourne TBA Margrethe Røed Nargiz Birk-Petersen Susanna Reid TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Notes # Taylor Swift presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury.